


soon

by Okumen



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: M/M, Manga Season 2, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands stills when Hansel covers one of them with his, and he looks up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with these two for ages, and I got this into my sleep deprived mind while I was doing "a softer world" remixes. So have a drabble with my Second Season OTP. Next time I want to try writing Michael/J, if I come up with anything.

The sound of shoes on linoleum is heard over the clicking of keys and the buzzing of hard drives. Peter Pan doesn't bother looking up - he already knows who is approaching. He could pick out those footsteps out of a thousand different people's, and never be wrong. "You got it, Hansel?" he asks, and Hansel hands him a usb memory. "Here you go," he says, and Peter plugs it into a hard drive.

They're silent as the small memory stick starts up, and Peter gets to work with the data Hansel brought him. It's not hard to crack, and it's not very interesting, but it's useful. He lets it join his ongoing project, and rubs his eyes as he yawns. Hansel makes a sound of disapproval. "You work too much on that," the ex-soldier comments, and Peter shrugs. "The sooner I'm done, the better," he says. Hansel huffs. "Sure, that's true, but you know, take it easy, Peter."

Peter smiles up at him, and Hansel pulls his unlit cigarette from his mouth. He puts his free hand at the back of Peter Pan's neck as he leans forward and presses his lips to the hacker's. Peter's gaze flickers to watch Hansel, but then he pliantly turns his head to allow Hansel to deepen the kiss. Hansel leans against the desk, a hand around the edge for support, and Peter tilts his head up. He enjoys the tenderness, the contrasting sensations Hansel's smooth lips on his and the rough skin on the palm of his hand against his cheek.

Then Hansel suddenly pulls away, and slides to the side. He still leans against the table, but he isn't at all as close as Peter would like.

He soon realizes why, when the door opens and Alexei enters the room. Peter focuses on the computer screens once more, while Hansel gives their leader a respectful nod. Peter briefly thinks about how nice it will be to get rid of the old man, as they talk about their current plans. Hansel takes in his orders, and doesn't even bat an eyelash when Alexei talks about what they will do once they have Pandora's Box.

Thankfully, Alexei doesn't stay for long, as Snow White appears in the doorway and calls for his attention, but Peter feels like his gaze lingers on the two young men that he leaves alone in the room, and Peter shivers. _How unpleasant._

Hansel gives him an inquiring look, and Peter glances toward the door, to make sure it's closed behind his adoptive father. "It's as if he has an idea of... us." he murmurs into the sound of keys being pressed.

His hands still when Hansel covers one of them with his, and he looks up. Hansel pulls the sunglasses from Peter's face, and puts them in his own blond curly hair, a calming smirk on his lips. "All the more reason." _To kill him._

Peter entwines his fingers with Hansel's, and reaches up a hand to adjust the sunglasses, since they are slipping down toward Hansel's long bangs. Hansel catches the hand as it's on the way back down, and he pulls Peter to his feet. "Let's take a small break," he says, and pulls Peter towards the door. He locks it once they're there, and he leads Peter on toward a couch. "Not a long one," Peter Pan says, and lets out a pleased sigh when Hansel runs his fingers along his spine. "Yeah, I know." Hansel catches Peter's lips, and they curl up at one end of the couch.

It's only a quarter of an hour, but during those fifteen minutes, Hansel loosens Peter's stiff shoulders, kisses his lips swollen and places hickeys along his throat. He neatly covers them all with Peter's collar once they untangle, but Peter lays limply against him with his eyes closed, for a few more moments. "Soon," he murmurs into one of Hansel's collar bones, and Hansel nods, pulls the sunglasses out of his tangled hair, and placed them on Peter's nose once more. "Soon," he agrees, and, lips brushing against Peter Pan's ear, voice a low whisper, murmurs words that makes Peter's face flush. "Indecent man," Peter mutters and pulls himself out of Hansel's lap.

He returns to his computers, and relaxes into Hansel's prescence as the man puts his hands on the swivel chair's arm rests and leans against him, watching but not understanding what Peter does on the screens. Peter glances up during a lull of activity, and catches Hansel's smirk. He smirks back, and turns back to the task at hand.

_Soon, we will become kings of this world._


End file.
